Mi visita la medico loco
by debbiecullen23
Summary: Isabella Swan es una mujer que lleva 10 años de matrimonio junto a Mike Newton. Su matrimonio va de mal en peor, y no conoce lo que es la felicidad. ¿Podra el Dr. Cullen enseñarle a Isabella lo que es el verdadero amor en una consulta medica?
1. La consulta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

**PS: Esta historia es una adaptacion de otra historia que hize, la diferencia de ambas es que esta es del mundo de TWILIGHT y los personajes principales son Edward y Bella; mientras que en la otra esta ubicada en el mundo de Harry Potter y la pareja principal son Draco y Hermione.**

_**PS2: TODOS SON HUMANOS!**_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentada en la oficina de mi nuevo médico. Muchos lo conocen como Sicólogo, pero la realidad es que no necesito eso, necesito un médico loco. Para eso, tendría que admitir que estoy loca, en ese caso lo hago: estoy loca. Mi vida ha sido muy distinta a lo que me imagine cuando era niña. Siempre soñé con mi príncipe azul de gran armadura, pero lo único que mi "adorado" marido, Mike Newton, tiene de azul son sus ojos. Llevaba 10 años de matrimonio, me casé cuando apenas había cumplido los 20 años y tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Los primeros 2 años de matrimonio no fueron fáciles, tuve que dejar mis estudios en radiología al enterarme de mi embarazo, en el momento en que Claire naciό, no puedo negar que mis días se llenaron de alegría, pero Mike en vez de contagiarse con amor y alegría, se contagiό de amargura y frustraciones, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que Mike me amaba. Cuando Claire cumpliό 3 años, me enteré de mi segundo embarazo, esta noticia alegrό mis días, en cambio a Mike solo le trajo consigo más dolores de cabeza. Evan naciό a sus 7 meses debido a una fuerte discusiόn entre Mike y yo, el "accidentalmente" me empujό y caí por las escaleras. Desde ese día, supe que Mike era un peligro para nosotros. Desde ese día, mi matrimonio se fue por la borda. Soy una tonta por no enfrentarlo y pedirle el divorcio en ese momento. Aguanté por 7 años los insultos de Mike sin decirle a nadie, hasta hoy.<p>

-¡Isabella Swan!- exclamό la secretaria que está sentada en el escritorio justo en frente mío.

La mujer tenía cierta apariencia a la recepcionista de la escuela superior de Forks, mi "alma mater". Malos recuerdos llegan a mi mente… la recepcionista era un dolor de cabeza. La mujer me entregό mi delgado archivo con cara de perro rabioso y me indicό que abriera la puerta. ¿Serán familia? No me detuve a pensarlo dos veces, obedecí sus indicaciones y caminé por el estrecho pasillo. El pasillo estaba decorado con cuadros reconocidos, entre ellos se encontraban: La noche estrellada, de Van Gogh, La persistencia de la memoria, de Salvador Dalí y La creaciόn de Adán de Miguel Ángel. Me detuve en el último cuadro que era el de La creaciόn de Adán. Este cuadro ilustraba el episodio bíblico en el Génesis y la anatomía humana. Hay que ser realistas y aceptar que la mayoría de las personas, al ver éste cuadro, no pensarían en el trasfondo de esta obra maestra, pensarían que Miguel Ángel tenía problemas de proporciόn en sus obras.

-Pobre Eva, si Adán tenía un Pene así de pequeño ahora comprendo el motivo de haber caído en la tentaciόn- dije en voz alta sin pensar.

-Es cierto, pero tenemos que tomar en consideraciόn que no importa el tamaño del barco, lo que importa son las olas que produzca.-me giré de inmediato al escuchar una dulce y deseable voz a mi espaldas.

A unos pasos de distancia de mi se encontraba un hombre alto, cuerpo fornido y peil rojiza, sonrisa encantadora, cabello oscuro, peinado para el lado y ojos marrones. El hombre era sin duda alguna muy atractivo y tenía una voz que muchas desearían escuchar todas las mañanas al despertar. Mi corazόn saltaba contra mi pecho, exigiendo a gritos que lo dejara escapar de su prisiόn.

-¿Usted es la señora Swan?- preguntό el joven sonriendo.

-Creo que sí.- dije con voz temblorosa y muy nerviosa. El hombre asintiό, abriό la puerta que estaba justo a mi lado y me hizo señas para que entrara.

-Claro, el doctor Cullen estará con usted en unos minutos. Está terminando otra consulta y luego vendrá con usted.- la confusiόn se hizo evidente. Yo estaba muy ilusionada al pensar que ese hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, era mi doctor.

-¿Usted no es el doctor Cullen?- el doctor apuesto, como había decidido llamarle, negó con una sonrisa que deberían prohibir en los Estados Unidos.

-No. Soy Jacob Black. Estoy aquí haciendo la práctica.- yo asentí.- El doctor Cullen solo me da casos que no son complicados. Los casos nuevos y los casos complicados los atiende él.-

-Oh… ya veo. Es una lástima.- en el momento en que comprendí que había dicho mis pensamientos en voz alta tapé disimuladamente mi boca con mis manos, el joven sonriό al escuchar mi comentario.

-Le aseguro señora Swan que el doctor Cullen es el mejor, no se arrepentirá de tenerlo como doctor. Ahora, le pido de favor, acuéstese en el sillόn.- dijo este señalando el mobliario. Yo obedecí sus instrucciones. El doctor Cullen vendrá en cualquier momento. Que pase una hermosa tarde señora Swan.-

-Igualmente doctor Black.- el hombre asintió y saliό de la habitaciόn.

Suspiré tristemente. ¿Qué rayos me ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba como una joven adolescente con las hormonas revueltas? En cierto modo entendía el porqué. Desde que había ocurrido el incidente con Mike el amor que sentía hacia él se había esfumado. Por esa razón cuando teníamos nuestros momentos a solas, satisfacíamos nuestras necesidades sexuales. No había amor, la llama de la pasión se había extinguido por completo y la única química que teníamos no pasaba más allá de las sábanas de nuestra cama matrimonial. Por esa razόn vine aquí, necesitaba confesarle a alguien todo lo que sentía. ¿Quién mejor que un Sicόlogo? El ruido de la puerta abriéndose ocasionό que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Buenas Tardes señora Swan!-

-¡Buenas Tar…¿¡TU!- exclame sin poder contenerme al ver a quien tenía frente mi..


	2. Lo que se va, vuelve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

Esta historia es una adaptacion de otra historia que es de mi autoria: Mi visita al medico loco muggle.

* * *

><p>Hoy podía comprobar que lo que en la Tierra se hace, en la Tierra se paga. El problema en esta situaciόn era que aún no recordaba que era lo malo que había hecho para merecer estar en éste consultorio con él.<p>

- Isabella, ¿Qué diablos haces en mi consultorio?-preguntό el idiota de Edward Cullen con interés.

-¿Tu consultorio,Cullen?-el hombre asintiό y me obsequiό una sonrisa que hace 13 años atrás hubiese causado una reacciόn inmediata y hubiese caído rendida a sus pies.- ¿Desde cuándo desafías lo que tu padre diga?-pregunté sabiendo que ese sería su punto débil. Su sonrisa se ensombreciό de inmediato, había dado justo en el clavo. Conocía a Edward Cullen como la palma de mi mano, o al menos, podía decir que conocía al Edward Cullen de 17 años.

Que año aquel, dos jóvenes de 17 años perdidamente enamorados… o eso creíamos. No puedo negar que haber sido la novia de Edward Cullen fue una de las experiencias más hermosas de mi juventud pero a su vez la más horrible. No niego que los largos paseos por el bosque, las salidas al centro comercial, los juegos de "baseball" con sus hermanos y las noches a la orilla de la playa de La Push a la luz de luna son inolvidables e irremplazables; pero las discusiones, las escenas de celos y la infidelidad opacan todo lo bueno.

-No desafié en ningún momento a mi padre.- escupiό con enojo.

-Tenía entendido que tu padre quería que siguieras con el negocio familiar, ¿cόmo lograste quitarle la idea de que fueras el heredero de la Constructora Cullen?-pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

El padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, quería que su hijo mayor siguiera con la tradiciόn familiar. Yo conocía todos los sueños de Edward y en ninguno de ellos la Constructora Cullen se encontraba presente. Edward quería estudiar medicina y su padre se oponía ciegamente. Por esa razόn, jamás fui santa de la devociόn de Carlisle, yo siempre apoyaba a Edward en sus sueños y le aconsejaba que hablara con su padre. Edward siempre fue un joven tranquilo y al Carlisle ver que su hijo estaba considerando la idea de no seguir con la tradiciόn familiar, Carlisle supuso que yo le estaba "lavando el cerebro" a su querido hijo. En ese momento, Carlisle decidiό que la relaciόn que teníamos Edward y yo debía acabar por el bien de él. Así que, ¿qué mejor idea que la de presentarle a su hijo a Tanya Denali?, hija de los dueños de maquinarias más importante en todo Seattle.

-Mi padre muriό un año después de que nos graduaramos de la Escuela Superior.- dijo el hombre con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Yo… no sabía. Lo siento mucho Edward.- el hombre negό.

-Ya han pasado más de 10 años… eso no importa.-

-Yo sé que nunca le caí bien a tu padre, pero sé que era un buen hombre y muy comprometido con su trabajo y familia…-

-Enserio Isabella… no necesito que me des un pésame tardío. Lo que ocurriό son cosas de la vida. Ahora a lo que vinimos… ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- miré detenidamente a Edward. Sabía que la muerte de su padre le había afectado mucho. Decidí ignorar su comportamiento.

-¿Sigues casado con Tanya?- la pregunta se escapό de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Edward me mirό evaluativamente.

-Sigo casado con Tanya y por lo visto, tú te separaste de tu marido, Mike Newton, ¿cierto?- yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Quién te dijo sobre Mike?- la expresiόn de Edward cambiό radicalmente en el momento en que formulé la pregunta; él pareciό considerar sus respuesta.

-Nadie me dijo sobre Mike… además, ¿qué importa? Estas separada de él.-yo negué.

-Sigo casada con Mike, lo que ocurre es que me gusta utilizar mi apellido de soltera.- Edward se encongiό de hombros y comenzό a escribir en mi archivo.

-Ahora dime, ¿porqué estas aquí?-

-No te voy a decir, no me siento cόmoda hablando contigo.- dije tomando mi cartera.

-¿Eso porqué? El que se debería sentir incόmodo de ser tu doctor soy yo. A quien mandaron al diablo sin explicaciόn fue a mí.-

-¿Todavía tienes el descaro de hacerte la víctima? A quien engañaron con otra fue a mí.- Edward negό.

-Si hubieses escuchado mi explicaciόn hubieses entendido porque lo hacía.-

-No me interesaba saber algo que ya sabía Edward. Me engañaste porque ya no me querías.- Edward comenzό a reír.- ¡Eres un idiota Edward!- me levanté enojada.

Dí media vuelta pero no pude llegar a tocar la perilla ya que una fuerte mano me detenía. Edward me arrastrό hacia él y me besό. Traté de separarlo pero debía admitir que era fuerte. Trataba de no pensar, querÍa echarle la culpa al aturdimiento por haber caÍdo en sus redes, me trataba de convencer de que sÍ mis labios se movÍan y mis manos lo atraÍan hacia mi cuerpo, era por instinto o reflejo. En un principio me resistí. Pero mi cuerpo pedía más, mis manos comenzaron a subir por su espalda hasta llegar a sus cabellos. El beso poco a poco subía de tono y yo exigía más de lo que estaba recibiendo. Apesar de los años, mis labios reconocían los de él y como en los viejos tiempos, sus labios seguían causando la misma reacciόn en mi. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Yo no vine a esto, yo vine porque necesitaba ayuda… no vine a recordar viejos tiempos con el que creía que era el ammor de mi vida. Tengo hijos y un marido, que aunque no siento nada por él se merece un respeto. Yo no era una cualquiera que se besaba con un hombre casado… Poco a poco me fuí separando de Edward. Su rostro era de sorpresa. Giré mi cuerpo hacia la peurta y salí de ahí lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado :DD


End file.
